List of Antagonists
This is a list of all the antagonists in the Die Hard scenario films. Main Antagonists *Burnham *Charles Rane - Psychotic British terrorist in Passenger 57. *Chris Blake - Mercenary leader in Maximum Conviction *Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom - Ring leader of the hijacking of Con Air. *Colonel Baron - Terrorist leader in Deadly Outbreak. *Colonel Stuart - Rogue military officer in Die Hard 2. *David Wang - Also known as "The Doctor," appears in Meltdown. *Eddie Kim - Crime boss who puts the Snakes on a Plane. *Egor Korshunov - Russian terrorist who hijacks Air Force One. *Eric Dane - Nazi war criminal in No Contest II. *Eric Qualen - British ex-military thief in Cliffhanger. *Fairfax - South African criminal mastermind in Skyscraper. *Frank Hummel - Rogue military general who takes hostages on The Rock. *Hans Becker - Vicious criminal in Crackerjack 2. *Hans Gruber - German thief in Die Hard. *Howard Payne - Mad bomber and extortionist in Speed. *Ivan Getz - Jewel thief in Crackerjack. *John Geiger - Crazed hijacker in Speed 2: Cruise Control. *Joshua Foss - Ex-government agent in Sudden Death. *Kang Yeonsak - North Korean terrorist in Olympus Has Fallen. *Kent Taylor - American traitor in Vantage Point. *Luis Cali - Terrorist leader in Toy Soldiers. *Martin Walker - Traitorous head of the Secret Service Presidential Detail in White House Down. *Mason Cole - Terrorist leader in Derailed. *Miles Jackson - Criminal mastermind in 12 Rounds. *Nagi Hassan - Islamic extremist in Executive Decision. *Oleg Kazov - Terrorist leader in Command Performance. *Phillips - Terrorist leader in Interceptor. *Raymond Ulysses Brice - Crime boss in No Contest. *Robert Masterson - Criminal ringleader who masterminded The Taking of Beverly Hills. *Simon Gruber - Bomber and thief in Die Hard with a Vengeance. *Steinz Kruger - Mercenary in Open Fire *Thomas Gabriel - Crazed computer hacker in Live Free or Die Hard. *Travis Dane - Crazed computer hacker in Under Siege 2: Dark Territory. *Vic Deakins - Rogue army major in Broken Arrow. *William Strannix - Crazed ex-CIA officer in Under Siege. *Yuri Komerov - Russian terrorist in A Good Day to Die Hard. *Damo- The leader of the Kusang terrorist group in The Marine 2 * Secondary Antagonists *Andrei Kolchak - Korsuhnov's henchman and pilot in Air Force One. *Alik *Anton *Boris Bazylev - Korsuhnov's henchman on Air Force One. *Captain Darrow - Hummel's rogue marine in The Rock. *Captain Frye - Hummel's rogue marine in The Rock. *Captain Hendrix - Hummel's rogue marine in The Rock. *Charlotte Walker *Collins *Commander Krill - A traitorous executive officer and Strranix's right-hand man in Under Siege. *Dave Forbes - A rogue ex-Secret Service agent working alongside Kang in Olympus Has Fallen. *Eli Raphelson - Walker and Stenz's boss and secret collaborator in White House Down. *Emil Stenz - Walker's revenge-driven hired mercenary in charge in White House Down. *Forget *General Ivan Radek - a homicidal dictator in the terrorist regime of Kazakhstan in Air Force One. *General Ramon Esperanza *Gibbs - A traitorous Secret Service agent helping Korshunov in Air Force One. *Igor Nevsky - Korsuhnov's henchman in Air Force One. *Irina Komarov *Javier *Johnny 23 *Junior *Karl - Hans' right-hand man in Die Hard. *Katya *Kristel *Kynette - Qualen's brutal main henchman in Cliffhanger. *Mai Linh *Major Grant *Major Tom Baxter - Hummel's loyal second-in-command in The Rock. *Marcus Penn *Master Seargent Kelly *Matthew Hallmark *MP Fields *Nathan "Diamond Dog" Jones - Cyrus's right-hand man in Con Air. *Rand *Raoul *Richard Travers - A rogue U.S. Treasury agent working alongside Qualen in Cliffhanger. *Sabrina Ritchie - Rane's henchwoman in Passenger 57. *Sergeant Crisp - Hummel's rogue marine in The Rock. *Sergei Lenski - Korsuhnov's henchman in Air Force One. *Suarez - The head terrorist in Vantage Point. *Veronica - A female terrorist working alongside Suarez in Vantage Point. *Vincent *Vladimir *Vladimir Krasin - Korsuhnov's henchman in Air Force One. Category:Villains Category:List